Hell Hath No Fury
by KatskiPennywise
Summary: Sequel to The Other Garwin. Ri & co are back, and there's romance, fights, school and a new enemy with old scores to settle. Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/Kate Caleb/Sarah
1. Regret

**AN – Bonjour! Rihannah & co are back in the sequel to 'The Other Garwin' There's romance, fighting, school, and of course Power, as well as a new enemy with old scores to settle. Hope you enjoy. X**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

He opened his eyes and saw her standing over him, a damp washcloth in hand. She dabbed gently at his forehead, and he smiled at her. "You don't have to do that." He whispered, his voice too weak to talk any louder. She smiled back at him. "I know I don't have to, but I love you. I'll do anything to help make you better."

He looked at the girl, really looked at her. She was so beautiful in his eyes, with her long wavy hair and her deep brown eyes. He should never have left her for so long. "Sweetheart, it's been four months, we both know I'm not getting any better."

She frowned, her eyes shining with determination. "Don't say that! You're going to get better, you have to!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into a hug. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you too, you know that. So I can't lie to you and pretened everything will be fine when it won't. Darling, I can't live like this anymore."

Her head snapped up, and she met his gaze, tears swimming in her eyes. For a moment, they gazed at each other, neither one speaking. Then she sighed and dropped her gaze. Defeated she spoke again, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you." His own eyes prickled with emotion as he looked at her, broken as she realised the man she loved was going to give up his life. He pulled her into a kiss, pouring everything he had into it. When they broke apart, he sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you. If there's one thing in my life I regret it's leaving you." The tears that had been threatening to fall now flowed freely down her face.

"Then don't leave me now." She whispered chokingly. He raised a hand to her face, gently wiping away her tears. He pulled her down for one more kiss before whispering. "I have to sweetheart."

There was a long moment of silence as they gazed at eachother, each trying to burn the image of the other into their minds. He broke the silence, uttering the five words she knew would kill him. "I will you my Power."

She screamed as lightning and Power hit her, ripping through her body.

She screamed from the pain.

She screamed from grief at losing him, who she had loved with every fibre of her being.

She screamed with fear as she felt the new Power course through her veins, seductive, and somehow warm.

She screamed in rage as she cast her mind to those she blamed for the situation she was now in.

She screamed until she could scream no more, and she huddled on the floor, shaking.

After a while, she stood, and took a step to the bed where his now lifeless body lay. "I love you so much." She said softly, "I will have your revenge for you. I will make them pay for taking you from me." Her body shook with grief and anger as she spoke. "And when I've finished them, I'll come for you. We'll be together again, I promise."

She dropped a soft kiss on his forehead, before turning and walking out of the room. She left the house, and began walking down the dark street. The other houses were boarded up and abandoned, or else they were inhabited by young women who paid their rent with their bodies rather than cash. She felt sick leaving him here, but she had no choice. She had to go to Ipswich, to get her revenge.

She concentrated on where she wanted to be, and felt her eyes bleed to black, feeling a rush of Power. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, she was stood in front of a gothic looking building. From the descriptions he had given her, she knew this was Spenser. A dark smile spread on her face. This was where t_hey _were. The ones who had killed him. She was going to make them suffer, make them regret taking him away from her.

Oh yes, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**AN – So, how was the first chapter? I'm pretty sure you can all guess who he was, but who knew he had a heart all along :P Next chapter is our lovely Ipswich people, and a little info on their last four months. Let me know what you think so far. X**


	2. By A Thread

**AN – I don't own the Covenant characters you recognise from the film, but I own the OC's & plot :D Enjoy! X Oh, and pictures of the OC from Chapter One are on my profile.**

**PS – As a forewarning, there's some sexual stuff in this chapter.**

**Ri POV**

I woke with a start. For a blind second, I panicked, not knowing where I was. Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves tighter around me, and I remember. I was in my room, at Spenser, in bed, with Tyler. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"What was it?" He asked me in a husky whisper. I frowned. I hadn't realised he was awake, though I should have known. Every time I had a nightmare he woke up. Why should this time be any different?

I sighed. "Same as normal." He planted a kiss on the top of my head, stroking his hand up and down my back, soothing me, calming me. "Baby, it's been four months. He isn't coming back. Ever." I gave an involuntary shudder. I knew Chase Collins wasn't coming back, I had seen him disappear with my own eyes. Sure no body was ever found, but he looked pretty gone to me. It just got to me that one person could do so much damage, even after he had disappeared.

When he was around, he nearly killed Tyler, Pogue, Reid, Kate and Caleb. He nearly burned Sarah and I alive, after having kidnapped us in order to take Caleb's Power and kill him. After he was gone, his Power still lingered in Tyler, keeping him comatose until Caleb and Reid figured out how to help him. And even now, after four months he was still doing damage.

I couldn't sleep without having nightmares about the night in the barn, watching as Tyler jumped in front of me, getting hit with the massive amount of Power that was meant to get me.

Kate had been told about the Power, and she hadn't responded well. She was still with Pogue, but their relationship was strained. She didn't fully trust any of us anymore, and she was distancing herself from the group.

Caleb had lost his father, and was suffering now, having the extra Power from Uncle William. He was finding it hard not to become addicted. He had changed, become surly and snappish. Whereas before he and Reid were always at loggerheads over something, Reid was now the only one who could talk any sense into him, even Sarah couldn't make him see reason. As a result, their relationship too was at breaking point.

Reid and Karen were still going strong. Thanks to her, and the whole Chase situation, he now barely Used at all, something I was eternally grateful for, we still had a while before his ascension, but it was a relief knowing he wasn't going to have to struggle like Caleb was. Unfortunately, relations between Reid and pogue were now becoming strained. Pogue was feeling threatened by the fact Reid was now the one Caleb always went to, and I imagine a little jealous because his relationship with Kate was on the rocks, while Reid and Karen's was going from strength to strength.

It felt like the whole Covenant was only held together by a thread. We all loved eachother still, but the incident with Chase had thrown us. None of us knew how to react to eachother anymore. I just wished things could go back to how they were, before Chase.

Chase. Thinking about him stirred up a hell of a lot of emotions. One I never expected to feel was sympathy. I know, I know, he was a psycho. A selfish prick who would happily have destroyed me and everyone I loved for his next hit of Power. But I had seen how Reid had struggled in the past. I saw how Caleb was struggling now. Caleb who had always had perfect control before, who had seen the devastating effects of the addiction firsthand, with his father, and with Chase. I couldn't help but think that if Caleb was struggling so much now, it must have been even harder for Chase. After all, when he first developed the Powers, he didn't have the knowledge that the guys have. He didn't know what the Power could do, so he Used freely. And when he ascended, the Power became addictive, and dangerous, aging him a little more everytime he Used.

I sighed again, and Tyler's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Thinking too much again?" He asked me. I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me in the dark. "Yeah. I could really use a distraction." He chuckled, the husky sound of it sending shivers through me. He tilted my head up to kiss me, and all previous thoughts vanished, my brain just registering his taste, and the way he felt against me. His hand slid up under the tee-shirt I was sleeping in, one of his of course, stroking up my side. I gasped as his fingers gently brushed the side of my breasts. He chuckled again.

"Y'know, you should distract me more often." I whispered throatily. He moved to kiss my neck, nibbling and licking as he went. His hand moved down past my stomach, to play with the hem of my panties. He dipped his hand uner them, fingers teasing me, but not entering. I arched my hips towards him, but he still didn't enter, too busy teasing me. I ran my fingers down his bare chest as he teased. He was only wearing boxers, and I could feel his erection through them. I gave him a few firm strokes over the fabric, making him groan in pleasure. I moved my hand away from him, and he made a small noise of protest. I giggled softly, before pushing his boxers down over his hips. He kicked them off, and I wrapped my hand around him again, stroking him slowly and firmly. In return he finally stopped teasing me, plunging his fingers inside me. He pumped his fingers in and out of me as I stroked his hard shaft, and I could feel the pleasure building up inside me. He stopped.

I didn't complain, knowing his reasons. As good as foreplay is, for us, that's all it is. Foreplay. The starter. We prefer the main event. He peeled my panties of me, and positioned himself over me. I arche dmy hips up to meet him, and he slowly inched himself inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we moved together. His thrusts were hard and fast, and I dug my nails into his back, moaning in pleasure. Again, I felt the waves of pleasure build up, almost unbearable in their sweetness. Then everything snapped and I oragasmed, my body spasming around him. I called out his name, hearing mine in return as he too came. We kissed, breathless, before he pulled out. We cleaned ourselves up, and he slipped back into his boxers. I was still in his tee-shirt, so I didn't bother with anything else. We curled up again, and I felt sleepy.

He kissed me again, not hard and fiery like before. This kiss was soft and gentle, but still full of passion. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled in the dark. They were my favourite three words to hear from him. "I love you too Tyler. More than anything." Curled up in his arms I drifted back into sleep, and this time, images of Chase and the bar didn't haunt me.

The next morning, my alarm rang out obnoxiously, waking us up. Tyler turned it off quickly, for which I was thankful. Other things might have changed within the Covenant in the last four months, me not being a morning person was not one of those things however.

"Morning baby. How did you sleep?" Tyler asked me brightly. I yawned before answering. "The first time, not so well. The second time, like a baby. I was worn out." He smirked, remembering our actions last night. "Me too." He said, laughing. I laughed with him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Come on we need to get up." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me and opened his mouth. "Not that kind of up Ty. Up as in out of bed, ready for school." He pouted, then broke out laughing. We got out of bed, and went about getting ready. We headed for the separate shower blocks, and I had the quickest shower ever. The water woke me up a little, so when I got back to my room I was more talkative. As Ty and I got dried and dressed, we talked about everything I had been thinking about the night before.

"Everything seems different Ty." I complained as I pulled my tights on over my underwear (red silk). He sighed as he buttoned his trousers. "I know what you mean, fucking Chase screwed us up." I buttoned my blouse, leaving the top two buttins undone. Slipping my tie on, and knotting it loosely I turned to face him. "We need to sort Kate and Pogue out. I hate that Kate is avoiding us all so much, she barely speaks to me anymore. Then when him and Kate are happy again, maybe he'll stop being so snappy at Reid, and they can work together to help Caleb, which will in turn fix his relationship with Sarah. Then we'll all be okay again."

Tyler finished getting dressed and crossed the room to me. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. "I know you feel like we're all hanging on by a thread right now Ri, but we'll fix it, I promise. Now finishe getting ready so we can eat before we get started." He kissed me and walked to my bathroom to gel his hair. I stood confused for a moment. "Started on what?" I shouted to him. He poked his head out the door and shot me an easy grin. "Getting Kate and Pogue on track silly. We're going to fix the Covenant." He went back to doing his hair, and I quickly braided mine, too lazy to do anything else. I did my makeup and smiled.

Yes. We were going to fix it.


	3. Meetings And Making Up

**AN – Bonjour :D How're you likeing the story so far? Let me know! And don't forget, I need a song that fits each couple please, let me know your thoughts and ideas, they're much appreciated! X**

**Annabel Lee POV**

I sat opposite the Provost, smiling and nodding as he explained the rules of Spenser to me. Inside I was fighting the urge to yawn. Really and truly I couldn't care less about his precious school. I was here for one reason, and one reason only. To make the Covenant's collective life hell.

"Your transcripts are excellent. Though I am concerned that you don't have many extracurriculars on there." I flashed him a dazzling smile, "I'm afraid I didn't have much time for anything extracurricular, I had to look after my boyfriend. He was very sick." The Provost gave me a sympathetic look, clerly he had picked up my emphasis on the word _was _in my little speech. I felt a familiar pang of loss as I thought about Chase. I'd give anything to just have him back.

The Provost shuffled some papers, and muttered things to himself. "Well, if you have the money for tuition and uniform, I see no reason that you shouldn't start next week Miss Dillon." I smiled at him again, my jaw was beginning to ache. "I can write you a cheque now sir. When can I move into the dorms?" He looked through some more papers. "This weekend will be fine. I'm afraid you'll have to share a room. Miss Snyder doesn't have a roommate this year, so you will share with her." I nodded, I remembered Chase telling me about Miss Snyder, Kira I think her name was. Snarky, bitchy, and had information on everyone at school. Not someone I would ordinarily be friends with, but she might prove invaluble getting information on the Sons of Ipswich for me.

The Provost went through some papers with me, contracts I had to sign and the like. It was nearly an hour later when I was dismissed from his office, ready to shop for the Spenser experience.

The students of Spenser had apparently been released from lessons for lunch, because as soon as I was in the corridor, I was swept up in the crowd of students moving from place to place. I ended up lost. I scowled and muttered to myself as I wandered the corridors, trying to find an exit somewhere. I didn't want to talk to the students, I couldn't afford it. I needed to wait until I knew who the key players were at this school before I spoke to anybody, after all the Sons of Ipswich were the most popular kids around, I needed to be of a similar social standing to get close enough to bring them down.

I walked smack bang into something solid. Frowning, I looked up. Make that _someone _solid. Tall, longish brown hair, hazel eyes, nice build, uniform scruffy, and a look that was a mix of anger and heartache on his face. I could sense the Power on him. His emotions made his Power crackle along his skin like electricity. This must be Pogue Parry.

"I'm sorry, I was lost. And obviously not looking where I was going. Could you show me to the parking lot please?" I asked him, making sure to sound polite, and a little timid. A guy like Pogue could never say no to a damsel in distress. According to Chase that's how he got him the first time round, used his little girlfriend. "Sure. I'm Pogue by the way. Who are you?"

I smiled, he was getting straight to the point, and I liked that. "Annabel Lee Dillon. I'm starting Spenser next week, I was just in to speak with the Provost about moving in dates and uniform." He nodded, not seeming that interested. I could tell something was wrong with him. I didn't really care, but a part of me though I should find out, in case it was something that could help my cause. "I don't mean to sound like I'm intruding or anything, but are you okay?" I remembered what Chase had said about Pogue and Kate arguing constantly and continued. "You look like my boyfriend used to whenever we fought. Girl troubles?"

**Pogue POV**

I looked at the girl in front of me, surprised she had noticed I was upset. I didn't normally talk about my feeling and junk with anyone, except Ri, but she was an exception to the rule. Yet there was something about this girl that made me want to talk.

"My girlfriend and I are in a kinda rocky patch at the moment. For like he last four months." She nodded thoughtfully. "So break up?" She suggested. I felt a wave of agony at that thought. Arguing with Kate was bad enough, but to lose her completely would be unbearable. I told the girl as much, and she smiled.

"So talk to her. Sometimes, when you love someone, you do stupid things, thinking that it's in their best interest, even when it's not. If she loves you, like I'm sure she does, she'll come around. Until then, grovel. Beg. Do whatever you have to, to show her you're sorry and you'll never do it again." I frowned at her. "Why do you assume it's automatically my fault." She laughed, the sound startling me. She had a look in her eyes that suggested she was in a lot of pain, especially when she mentioned her boyfriend, and this happy laugh was not something that linked with that. "Well, you are the guy. It's always the guys fault."

We had reached the parking lot. She turned to me and smiled. It was a nice smile, but nothing like Kate's. "Thanks for the advice." I said to her, a little gruffly. I still had the desire to talk around her, and I wasn't sure why. I wasn't sure I trusted the feeling either. "No problem, thanks for being my guide. I'll see you next week?" I nodded, and she grinned, before turning and heading off to where the bikes were parked. She swung her leg over one, and I smiled. It was a Ducati, like my old one, only in bright neon orange and black. I watched her as she sped off campus, then headed back inside, ready to find Kate and fix things.

**Annabel Lee POV**

_Well that was almost too easy _I thought to myself. Chase had told me everything about his time at Spenser, including the fact Pogue had not trusted him from the start. I had decided therefore, that Pogue was the first one I would start with, followed by Rihannah. I especially wanted to gain her trust, knowing she was important to the boys. Unlike Chase however, I wasn't going to kidnap her. I was planning on breaking her, so completely that the boys would come to me. And when they did, I would have my revenge.

I smiled to myself. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes Chase did. I _would _have revenge for the both of us. But for now, I would go shopping, and get the ridiculous Spenser uniform. Well, a girl had to make some sacrifices to reach her goal I suppose.

**Pogue POV**

I walked into the cafeteria, hoping Kate hadn't skipped lunch to avoid us today.

She hadn't, though she was sat as far away from everyone else as she could while still sitting on the same table.

I walked over to her, ignoring the eyes I felt on me. Being a Son of Ipswich could really suck sometimes. Everyone always knew our business, and they could seemingly sense when something was going to go down. So whilst conversations continued, there still managed to be an unnatural hush in the hall as I sat next to Kate.

"We need to talk." I told her. I mentally kicked myself. Now she was going to think I was gonna split up with her. Everyone know 'we need to talk' are break up words. Shit. She nodded wearily, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Ri caught my gaze as I got up to follow her. "Don't fuck up Pogo." She said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at her. "Great pep talk." I shot back at her, and walked out after Kate.

**Kate POV**

I leaned against the lockers, waiting for Pogue. My stomach was in knots, and my brain was jumping from thought to thought, too fast for me to really think.

He had told me we needed to talk.

My stomach had plummeted.

He was going to end our relationship.

I tried to control my thoughts. _Why is he ending it, he's the one who lied, shouldn't you be the one to break up with him? _A voice in my head screamed. Another voice answered it. _This is what got you in this mess in the first place. You're not even mad at him now, you're just being stubborn. Jeez Kate, admit you still love him._

I liked the second voice better.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and looked up to see Pogue. In that instant I really saw what I was losing, and I broke down. Sobs wracked my body, my heart felt like it was ripping in two. He ran the last few steps towards me and wrapped me in his arms. He stayed silent until I had stopped crying. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly to me. I swear I thought my heart was going to break more.

"I'm so sorry Pogue." I cried. I was desperate for him to forgive me, desperate for him not to end what we had, though with the way I had been acting I wouldn't have blamed him.

**Pogue POV**

I looked at her blankly for a second.

I had lied to her about my Power. She had nearly been killed because some psycho prick wanted to use her to get to me to get to Caleb, all because of said Power. And here she was apologising.

I did _not _understand girls.

"Why are you apologising Kate, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who fucked up. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She hugged me, tighter than she had in a while. I was more confused than before.

First she acted like she hated me. Then she cried when she saw me. Then she apologised. Now she was hugging me.

"I forgive you Pogue. I forgave you a while ago, but I was just so mad! And then when you said we had to talk I thought you were breaking up with me and I realised I couldn't lose you. Pogue, I love you." I tilted her head up and kissed her. "Kate, I love you too. Always will. I didn't mean to scare you saying we needed to talk, I just wanted to apologise and try fix things between us. Some random girl needed directions to the parking lot and she told me not to stop til I fixed things with you." Kate smiled. "Normally I'd wanna know who this girl was, but I think I owe her thanks." She pulled me down to kiss her again. "Just promise me something Pogue." I looked at her.

"Never keep something that big from me again."

I grinned at her, deleriously happy to have her back. "I promise."

**AN – Not sure about parts of this chapter, are Pogue and Kate a little OOC?**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, it really does mean a lot to get feedback! Gem1588, I'm glad you liked the lemon, I've never written one before so was unsure how it was! X**


	4. Fear And Addiction

**AN – I hope you liked the last chapter guys! I realise it may seem odd that Annabel Lee helped Pogue out, but I assure you she had her reasons for it, which will be explained further in the story :D Enjoy X**

**Annabel Lee POV**

I woke up with a start. A hiss of pain escaped my lips before I could stop it. My body was shaking, my head pounding. Every muscle I possessed ached in longing.

I let my eyes bleed black, and the pain washed away, replaced with a sense of relief that was sweeter than anything I could have imagined.

**Caleb POV**

I lay in bed, shaking.

I had woken up, sensing Power. At least, I thought I was sensing Power. It could have just been my own desire for it.

I hated it. Hated feeling like I was weak. Hated hurting Sarah, and the guys. Hated that I had to push Pogue away. The only good thing about this addiction I was battling was the fact it brought me and Reid closer together as brothers. Feeling a new wave of agony pulse through me as my Power screamed for me to Use, I wondered if I had been too harsh on Reid all those times, fighting outside Nicky's, arguing in hushed voices at school. I was just grateful he forgave me for the way I treated him.

I felt so weak, and helpless. The Power was strong, the extra boost from my father making the addiction harder to face. I mentally cursed Chase Collins. I had Used too much fighting him. Because of him,I was forever fighting for control of my body.

I lost more than I wanted to admit.

The pain my body was going through was excruciating. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. With a sense of disgust mingled with my relief, I released the Power, letting it course through me. My muscles relaxed, no longer tensed. The pounding in my head eased, and I felt good again. Rolling over onto my side, I drifted back into sleep.

**Kate POV**

I curled into Pogue's side, feeling the warmth radiating off him. I smiled, thankful we had finally made it up, though I felt guilty my stubborness had prevented it so long. At least the makeup sex made up for it though. I had still managed to avoid actually talking to the others, though I knew that I would have to face up to them soon. Tyler, Karen and Reid wouldn't be a problem, they would just be happy Pogue and I were happy and back together. Caleb wasn't really talking to anyone either, so I wasn't sure whether or not talking to him would make any difference anyway.

It was Ri and Sarah I was most worried about. Ri had been my best friend for forever, and I totally blew her off. I didn't even stop to listen to her explanations. I didn't for a second stop to think that the whole situation had been as tough, if not tougher, for her than it had been for me. As for Sarah, it was purely immaturity that stopped me talking to her, Karen as well. At least with Karen I knew she was a lot more forgiving, and she would trust Reid and his judgements, so I wasn't really worried about talking to her. Sarah would be another matter though. She was so worried about Caleb, their relationship was more on the rocks than mine and Pogue's had been, if that was even possible, and I hadn't been there for her. How could I realistically excpect her to forgive me?

I gave out a long, heavy sigh, and was surprised when Pogue spoke. "Worrying about talking to everyone tomorrow?" He asked, concern filling his voice. I nodded, before realising it was dark in the room and he couldn't see it. "Yeah. I don't think everyone is going to be as ready to forgive me as you. I certainly don't deserve it. I know me and you talked last night, about everything, but there was something you definitely avoided saying that I know I'm thinking." He shifted his position so we were both sat up, and switched the lamp on at the side of the bed. "What?" He asked, frowning. "I treated them so badly Pogue. I blew off my best friends for something that totally wasn't their fault. I'm a horrible person."

Pogue shook his head. "No you're not Kate. I know for a fact Ri doesn't blame you for how you reacted, and neither does Sarah." I gave him a tentative smile. I had missed him so much, his amazing ability to know what I was really trying to say always astounded me. Plus, he gave better advice than most girls I knew.

By now though, I was anxious to change the subect. "So, tell me about this girl you met." I instructed him.

**AN: I am so sorry this chapter took forever to write. And that it's so short. But the next one should be longer, and up soon(ish). Or at least, a lot sooner than this one was up. In the next chapter, Annabel starts Spencer, the girls get themselves sorted, and a new friendship is formed.**


	5. Apologies And Introductions

**Kate POV**

I walked towards Ri's room, the corridor seeming miles longer than it actually was. Standing outside her door, I was overcome with a massive sense of doubt. I raised my hand to knock, then changed my mind. Her door seemed to be taunting me, as crazy as it sounds. _She'll never forgive you _it seemed to be saying. "You're wrong." I hissed at it out loud, before realising that really did make me sound crazy. I mean, who in their right mind talks to a door?

"Who's wrong?" A voice behind me asked. I turned slowly, to come face to face with an amused looking Ri. "Erm, I erm. The door. The door was wrong. It was taunting me." I stuttered, flushing. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, it does that." She sighed. "Kate, I wanna apologise. I shouldn't have lied to you and kept you in the dark about the guys. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Her startling blue eyes were filled with tears and my heart broke. In all our years of friendship, I had only seen her cry a handful of times; I sure as hell didn't wanna be the cause of her tears now. I flung myself at her.

"I'm the one that's sorry Ri." I cried, "I should have let you explain. I should have trusted you did it for the right reasons. I was so stupid and stubborn, and I almost lost you as a friend, I'm so sorry!" By this point, tears were streaming down my face. Pulling away from the hug, I could see Ri's make-up streaked down her face from her own tears. We stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into fits of giggles. We were still laughing when Reid, Tyler and Pogue found us.

**Tyler POV**

Neither Ri or Kate had shown up to breakfast which to be honest, worried me slightly. I had stayed in my own room last night, Reid and I did so night a week, having a guy night, and I always met Ri at breakfast. It was the only day of the week she was up and ready before me. Pogue had said that Kate was planning on going an apologising, but neither of us had expected it to take the whole of breakfast. I knew for a fact Ri would forgive her, and I was starting to worry. A little voice in my head kept saying over and over again, _what if Chase is back? _I knew he wasn't, he couldn't be, but it didn't stop me freaking out. Grabbing a blueberry muffin for Ri, I slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed out of the cafeteria, Pogue and Reid hot on my heels. I knew Pogue was as worried for Kate as I was for Ri, and I knew Reid was probably more worried for Ri than me. A twin thing y'know.

As we rounded the corner onto Ri's corridor we heard giggling. Exchanging glances, we sped up slightly, now more curious than concerned. There, slumped against Ri's door, were Ri and Kate, hugging and giggling, both with tears and make-up streaked down their cheeks. "Damn, and here was me hoping to see some girl-on-girl fighting." Reid quipped dryly. He soon let out a yelp of pain as both Pogue and I smacked him upside the head. Ri stopped laughing and stared at Reid disgusted.

"Dude, I'm your sister, that'd be totally wrong!" His eyes widened and he smacked himself on the forehead. We all laughed, and any tension that remained between us was gone. It had only taken four months, but we were finally starting to get back to normal, albeit very slowly. The bell in the hallway rang loudly, making us all jump. "Come on, we should get to class. We have health right?" Pogue asked grinning. Ri nodded. "Hang on." Grabbing Kate by the wrist, she dragged her into her room. Five minutes later, they reappeared, makeup perfect. The bell rang again. We all looked at each other and broke into a run, racing for class. Bursting through the door, we made it just as Mr Chilton read Kate's name on the register.

**Ri POV**

We were late to class, but I didn't care. Kate and I were friends again, the tension between Reid and Pogue seemed to have dissipated, and to be honest, I hadn't been this happy in a long time. After he had marked us all down as present, and reprimanded us for being late, Mr Chilton waved us to our seats.

"Now, this semester, you are all expected to complete a project for health class. This project is to be with a partner, who I shall assign to you. You will each be working with a member of the opposite sex. Have no fear, those of you who wish to work with boyfriends or girlfriends will be doing so. The project is this-" He was cut off by the door opening, and a girl I had never seen before bursting in, looking sheepish. She bit her lip and blushed, holding out a piece of paper to Mr Chilton. "Ah yes, they told me you were coming. Class, this is Miss Dillon. Miss Dillon, have a seat up there. Miss Garwin and Miss Tunney will look after you I'm sure." The new girl came and sat next to me, Kate having shuffled up to make room. Before she had a chance to introduce herself properly however, the door flew open again, and a very angry Sarah stormed in, followed by a shouting Caleb.

"YOU'RE OVER-REACTING SARAH!" He yelled at her. She didn't even glance back, just stormed towards us and threw herself into the seat next to Reid. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Caleb, meeting his furious gaze steadily. "I'm not over-reacting. I'm done. We're over." Caleb scowled and stalked out, leaving the whole class sat in stunned silence. Even Mr Chilton took a moment to regain his composure after seeing the golden couple of Spencer break up so publicly. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Now, if the interruptions are quite finished, I can tell you about your project this semester. You will be put into couples, and each couple will have to look after a baby. Not a real baby of course, merely a doll. However the doll is very lifelike. It will cry. It will get hungry. It will vomit, and pass stools and urine like a real baby. This is to prepare you all for when you do have children, and hopefully to encourage you to abstain from doing so for the foreseeable future. Now, pairs."

I drifted off as he started pairing people up. I knew I'd be with Tyler, we've been together long enough that even the teachers take an interest in our relationship. I was kind of in shock over Sarah and Caleb breaking up. Once we had been assigned pairs, we were given our baby dolls, and told to come up with names and such for them. Tyler and I were given a boy. There was no debate needed. While Tyler held him, I penned his name on the 'birth certificate'. _Zachary Reid Simms_.

Kate and Pogue had a boy they named Logan Parry. Sarah, having split up with Caleb, was now paired with Reid, as Karen attended a different school. They named their boy Nathaniel Garwin-Wenham. The new girl, who was originally been paired with Reid was now paired with Caleb. They were given a girl. Of course, Caleb wasn't around to name her, so the new girl did it herself. Tempest Elizabeth Chaseleigh Dillon-Danvers was the longest of all the names, yet it kinda suited the girl. When all our kids were named, we were dismissed from the classroom, to go and do what we thought teenage parents would do.

Reid was straight on his cell to Karen. "So, you picked a long-ass name for your kid." I commented to the new girl. She grinned at me. "Yeah, my full name is kinda long too. Annabel Lee Marie Dillon. I just go by Annabel Lee, Anna or Lee though normally." I nodded.

"I'm Rihannah or Ri. This is my boyfriend Tyler or Ty. Kate, Pogue, and that's my brother Reid. This is Sarah. The guy you got partnered with is Caleb. The girl on the other end of the phone is Karen, or Kare." Introductions made, we headed to the picnic benches to sit and chat. The aim was to find out what happened with Cale and Sarah, and to find out more about Anna.

Sarah understandably didn't want to talk to much about her and Caleb, simply stating that it was over, and she was fine. She was happy to have Kate talking to her again though, and I was happy she had the support she needed through a breakup that left her clearly less than fine. Once Reid was off the phone, he came and sat back with us. "Karen says hey, and says she better be a godmummy to Zakk. Also, she says our kid better be the virgin Mary kind." We all laughed, including Sarah, which was probably the point.

"So tell us about yourself Anna." I said, leaning into Tyler and cradling Zakk in my arms. It felt scarily natural and my mind wandered slightly into the future, wondering whether Tyler and I would have kids of our own for real one day.

"I transferred in from out of state after my boyfriend died. I wanted to get a good education and a place in an Ivy-league school. It's what he would have wanted. " We all sat in shocked silence before Sarah spoke up. "I want to have a girly night tonight. Just us, and the babies of course. Do you wanna come?" Anna nodded. "Sure, I'll bring the sweets."

This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**AN – I'm sorry! Due to circumstances and events and whatnot I know I haven't updated in forever, and I am so so sorry! I'll try to be better! X**


End file.
